1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of deploying updates for a battery state estimator (BSE) software, and more particularly to a computer readable storage medium for and method of autonomously releasing a newer version of the BSE software, where an existing version and output data have been previously stored.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Battery state estimator (“BSE”) software modules have been developed to determine the state (e.g., state-of-health, state-of-charge, etc.) in order to predict the remaining life (i.e., the remaining period of viability) of a battery in use, and present the state of the art in functionality. Controllers programmably equipped with these modules are configured to sample sensor data at high rates, and subsequently extract battery parameters by utilizing model regression/fitting techniques, or taking known endpoints and assumed/interpolated trends.
As new versions of BSE modules are developed to improve the accuracy and efficiency of estimation, methods of implementing the improved or de-bugged features of the newer modules atop or in place of the existing modules and retaining the existing battery data (i.e., releasing) have also been developed. These methods while functional, typically present complex, extensive, and monotonous tasks of data analysis, validation, and code manipulation, which result in inefficient man-hour and implementation costs. In addition to expenditures relating to preparation and set-up, these manually performed algorithms and processes are prone to human error. For example, it is known in the art for engineers and technicians to have to re-release BSE software multiple times, in order to achieve a properly functioning update without errors.
As dependency upon battery power increases, so too does the need for updated and dependable battery life prediction. This, in turn, maintains a need in the art for an efficient yet reliable method of releasing new versions of battery state estimation software.